


Byler/Reddie One-Shots

by ReddieBylerOTP



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Just a bunch of random shit I wrote, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, My First Fanfic, One Shot, One True Pairing, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieBylerOTP/pseuds/ReddieBylerOTP
Summary: A bunch of Byler and Reddie One-Shots that were written to melt your heart and also destroy it





	1. Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic(s) that I have written so don't hate on me.  
> Ignore any spelling mistakes if there are any because I can't spell very well.  
> Please enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gives Will a Mixtape for Valentine's day but Will suspects Mike has made a mistake. 
> 
> 1123 words

Will adored the mixtape that Mike had gotten him for Valentine's Day. It was such a sweet gesture even if Will had had to help him put it together. Of course though Will Byers didn't mind the fact that he knew before hand it just made him more excited to receive it. Also, all the songs on the mixtape had such a special purpose in Will's life (or his and Mike's relationship of course).

There were ones like 'Should I Stay or Should I Go?' which reminded him of his family and their love for him and his in return. There were ones like 'Africa' which reminded him of Mike. Then, obviously, some silly ones which made him think of his wonderful and caring friends.

He loved this gift.

However there were two songs that confused the small Byers boys. He had heard the songs before of course, and he knew his boyfriend had too, so he didn't understand why they were included.

The first of the two was 'Every Breath You Take'. And yes, Will had liked this song at one point but ever since all the stuff that happened with The Upside Down and Eleven, well it wasnt good. You see all it did was remind him of when he was pining over his best friend while the same boy danced with, the then, girl of his dreams. He thought Mike had known this but obviously he was mistaken.

The second of the two also puzzled him, it was a rather un-known song, in a way, called 'Follow You'. Ok so alright it was a nice song, but the deeper meaning to it was not so pleasant. He supposed that it was similar to 'Every Breath You Take' as it was about a person stalking who they think is their lover. What Will did understand, however, was that Mike had also been pining over his best friend for years. Though, he hoped to God that the Wheeler boy had never actually stalked him. That would be a bit too creepy for Will Byers' liking.

He decided he needed to confront Mike. So stuffing the mixtape into a small backpack along with an apple, he proceeded to grab his bike from where it lay on the newly mowed lawn. And then cycled to the Wheeler residence.

When he arrived, he took a few moments to calm his breathing pattern. Eventually , he could feel his pulse slipping back to normal. Therefore, Will shaped his hand into a fist so he could knock on the front door nervously waiting to see who opened it.

He waited about 10 seconds before the door was flung open to (his relief) see Mike's grinning face on the other side. But with that whatever breath he had managed to reel back in was gone in a second. It literally happened every time Will even glanced at the beautiful boy. Which then made him blush, which made Mike blush, which was even cuter, which in turn started the cycle again.

"Hey Will, what's up?" Mike questioned while gesturing for him to step inside.

"It's about the mixtape you made me," Will replied genuinely. They had soon learnt that if their relationship was going to work they had to be honest with one another.

"What about it?" Mike panicked, "do you not like it? I can redo it if you want me too!"  
Will laughed a little and shook his head.

"No. I love it. It's amazing, you put so much thought into it and I honestly adore it," Mike blushed a little at this and his amazing brown eyes sparkled with joy.  
"It's just, I want to ask you about two of the songs that you put the on it."

"Oh. Oh ok. Umm sure. Do you wanna go down to the basement?" Mike waved his arms at the floor as he spoke.

" Yeah sure" Will responded and gladly followed Mike down the creaky stairs into their own safe space. As he looked around, Will found himself once again staring at Mike. It was too hard for him to stop if he was being honest. Also, what view was better than when Mike's face lit up when he smiled or how his soft black hair had started to curl at the ends? Nothing that's what.

"So what about the songs then?" Mike asked snapping Will out of his thoughts of his hands in his boyfriend's hair. Which instantly swapped his focus on how every time Mike talked it cheered him up.

"Well..." Will began.

And soon he had explained the whole dilemma to his best friend who in turn looked now rather anxious.

"I'm so sorry Will I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. It's just that well 'Every Breath You Take' is really meaningful to me, you see I know when you last heard it it was when I was with El, but the first time I heard it was the first time I realised I loved you!" Mike explained so quickly that he had to repeat it just so Will could understand what had been said. The youngest Byers' son smiled in reply and nodded his head for Mike to keep going, "Yeah, and then with 'Follow You' I actually thought it was a love song, I obviously hadn't realised the deeper meaning." Ok now it made sense to Will, finally.

Will didn't know what to say though all Mike had wanted to do was show how much he loved the smaller boy and Will had gotten it completely wrong! So instead of saying anything he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his lover's.

He heard an intake of breath but didn't know or care whose it was. This wasn't the first time that they had kissed but it still felt like it. Will still felt the fireworks and the feeling of his heart finally relaxing but also beating like it was trying to escape his chest.

Eventually, they pulled apart and Will whispered those blissful 3 words to his true soulmate and that same boy whispered them right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated ❤❤


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie on his way home from Derry, thinking about Eddie who was rotting in the sewer.
> 
> 621 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is well short but I haven't posted in like 7 months so I wanted to just post this. 
> 
> I am writing another Reddie fic at the moment to and it is much longer but it is gonna take a while. And I'm gonna start writing another Byler one as well which will be set after season 3.

There was an impossible journey before me. How could I do this to little Eddie Spaghetti? It took me a long time to accept it but I know how I feel. I love him, with all my heart but now... well now I feel like I'm betraying him, I never even told him the truth. 

But isn't this what he would have wanted, for me to move on? Who am I kidding, I never knew what was going on in that cute little head of his. 

A shakey breath tumbled from my cracked lips. I turned to look out the window to watch the countryside fly past me. But what I saw shocked me to my very core. I couldn't help but stare.

Because there he was just smiling at me. His beautiful big brown doe eyes sparkled as he stared back at me. The freckles that dotted his nose stood out even more so on this new pale skin of his.

I gasped as he reached out to me. But his small hand stopped short at the glass for he could no longer be with me, with any of us. Despite this I still reached out to him. And I realised I wanted, no needed, to talk to him again, to pinch his cheek and call him cute, to hold him close to me when we watched a movie with the Losers'. To protect him from the horrors we endured. Our hands were so close but yet so far, so very far. It broke my already cracked heart. 

I miss the good old days. Why did we have to grow up? Why did all this shit with IT have to happen? Why couldn't Eddie and I just spend our lives together in peace? Probably because life hates me, that must be it... Eddie didn't hate me though, I mean sometimes it felt like it but we were best friends and nothing can destroy that bond. 

Shit, what was I doing? I cant do this to him or myself. I have to go back. I have to go back to Derry and climb back into that disgusting sewer and give him a proper burial. 

Just before I could tell the cab driver to turn this fucking car around. We went through a tunnel. Everything went dark as the blackness closed in around me. It was all too familiar, all the memories came flooding back, the scared look on my friends faces, the way Bill took charge again like it was meant to be, the way the life drained out of Eddie's eyes as I held him. 

Speaking of which I imagine this is also what it must have been like for my Spaghetti man as he got stolen from me. But unlike him the light found me again.

I looked out the window again. He was gone. I couldn't see him anywhere. I couldn't feel his presence either. I felt a drop of salted water roll down my nose and drip onto my lap. 

I brought a boney hand to my face and wiped my eyes from under my glasses that I had yet to take off and replace with contacts. I took a deep longing breath in and rightened myself. I needed to move on with my life. I can't let myself crumble apart like this. 

So I didn't ask to turn back. I didn't let the driver see my pain, I didn't let them ask what was wrong. It would have been the last straw. And I couldn't have a melt down, not now. 

Then my brain took control because my heart was to broken to know what was good for me anymore. And as we got further away my memory started to get fuzzy again, like it had when we were young. And I forgot him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it means a lot. Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated ❤❤


	3. Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will loves Mike but he has El. So Will decides to write a letter about his feelings.
> 
> 493 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is short, I'm sorry but I am still working on the longer ones but i wanted to post again and not leave it another 7 months so yeah.
> 
> Also I actually already wrote this before I thought about how it worked with the Stranger Things love triangle because it is about how I actually feel about someone in real life and because of that don't be too harsh about it, thanks.

Dear, Mike

I have a secret. But it's hard to say. You see the problem is... well... 

I love you. I love you so much, even though I can't have you. I want you even though I can never be with you. I found out the truth about you and in turn found out the truth about myself but it made everything so much worse, so much worse. 

I've always liked you, you're kind and sweet and beautiful. And no I wouldn't have ever seen you this way if it weren't for an old friend but I'm glad it happened, you made me feel whole even though you've broken my heart (without meaning to of course).

The worst part is knowing I might have had a chance if your heart didn't already belong to someone else. Because that's the problem, I might love you but you love someone else even more so and I could never compete with her. You two are endgame, your inevitable and your the perfect couple. It's so hard to see you together because I'm so happy for you even thought it's destroying me too. And it makes it worse that she's my friend too, because she is and it would break her heart if I was with you and I couldn't, I wouldn't do that to her, but it doesn't matter anyway because I know YOU wouldn't do that to her. And yes you've had arguments, yes you may have fallen out in the past and probably will in the future but that's not important because you love each other.

The hardest thing though, is seeing you everyday and not being able to get you out of my head, out of my heart, when you're standing there - smiling, laughing, enjoying what you have - not having a clue about what I'm thinking and feeling. It pains me to have to talk to you and act normal because I can feel my heart racing and I know it wants me to tell you but my brain manages to stop me. 

My breath hitches and my heart stops every time you come into contact with me whether it's an accidental nudge or a friendly hug and I feel so guilty whenever I think like this, whenever I feel like this, because I'm scared you might realise and I don't want to upset anyone. 

If you knew how I felt though, everything would be different but let's be honest it would be in a bad way, it would be so awkward between us, I wouldn't be able to talk to you, I'd never be able to look at your girlfriend ever again, she'd probably hate me if she ever found out. So I'm writing this down to let it all out, I don't want you to read this, I don't want anyone to read this, it's for me and me alone. Because I might love you but it's always going to be my secret.

Love, Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small yet angst filled letter. Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated ❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing more but I have a busy* life so you might have to wait a while, sorry  
> *And when I say busy I mean I'm just really lazy so yeah.


End file.
